The Hunter Chronicles
by filmgurl2008
Summary: A series of Oneshots: Crossover -Supernatural, Criminal Minds, Death Sentence. My new Hunter!Verse series. Hunter!Spencer Reid. Hunter!Billy Darley. Dean Winchester. Castiel. Sam Winchester. Gabriel. Balthazar. May have other crossovers later on. Slash. Destiel. Sabriel. Bilcer. Samcer. Calthazar. etc.
1. The Ghoul

**Title:** The Hunter Chronicles: The Ghoul

**Series:** The Hunter Chronicles

**Crossover:** Criminal Minds, Death Sentence and Supernatural.

**Pairings:** Billy Darley X Spencer Reid. Implied/Mentioned Sam Winchester X Spencer Reid. (Only mentions of SPN characters in this chap)

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Slash (maleXmale), graphic sex, violence, language, crudeness.

**Summary: **When Billy comes back from hunting a Ghoul, Spencer is the one that has to fix him up, as usual but for the first time, things get intimate.

**Author's note:** Okay, so this is the first in a series of oneshots about hunter!CM, DS and of course SPN, and maybe other crossovers in other oneshots. I was going to post them all in the same story/chapter set up, but I think I'm just going to keep them as separate oneshots. So, if you enjoy keep a look out for the others that will be coming soon.

* * *

Spencer's fingers were tapping away at the keys of his laptop quickly, almost furiously. He preferred to do research solely from paper work and libraries and such but it annoyed Billy and if he was honest, it was a lot quicker on the internet –even in crappy motels in bad parts of town.

His eyes glanced to the clock on the bottom right side of the screen. _01:15_. Where was he? Billy had left almost two hours ago. It shouldn't take him so long to get rid of a Ghoul. He pulled a disgusted face at the thought of those Monsters. . .Ghouls were the scumbags of the supernatural world, even to the other Monsters and creatures, which kind of said a lot.

He went back to typing, looking for their next case. Billy didn't like to be stuck in one place for more than a few days, a week was the longest they had stayed anywhere in two whole years –and the only reason they had stayed that long was because Billy was unconscious for most of it, and for the rest of it Bobby wouldn't let him leave so he could keep a check on him for a while. . .but after a few hours with Billy been awake and Dean there to get on his nerves, the old guy had practically shoved them both out of the door.

He stopped typing as he realised he hadn't spoken to Sam for a while, or Dean. His eyes glanced at the clock again. _01:20_. He sighed, agitated, as he bit a his lip. Where was he?

It wasn't that he didn't think Billy couldn't handle himself, because he knew better than anyone that the ex-gang lord could. . .but he still didn't like him going out on hunts alone. Spencer could hunt. He had had lessons from Bobby and Rufus since he was nine, and then had been on multiple hunts with Sam and Dean when they needed an extra hand since he was sixteen. But since he'd started traveling with Billy –two years, five months, one week and three days ago-he had rarely been out hunting. The ex-gang lord didn't like him going on them, he wasn't entirely sure why and he never pushed the issue. . .he just did as he was told-stay in the motel and look for the next case. The only exceptions for that was when Billy needed more than himself to catch their creature, or when he would have to phone him for extra info.

Spencer was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the door shut –and he wondered why Billy didn't want him out on hunts with creatures that wouldn't always make a noise to let him know they were there. He shot from his seat as he saw the blood on Billy's shirt. "You're hurt!" He stood in front of the older man, looking up at him. He could see the gauze bandage peeking out of the top of Billy's shirt close to the bottom of his neck and the one wrapped around his right arm. That was odd. "Who patched you up?" He asked, confused and somewhat offended.

"Oh, just some backstreet quack I found on the way back." Billy smiled.

Spencer lifted his chin and then nodded slowly, thinking. "Backstreet quack? I can tell, I mean look at the state of it." He said and tugged on the very loose bandage around his upper arm. "Come on, I'll sort it out."

"Oh, thanks."

He watched as Billy smiled again, he had to force himself to smile back. "Sit on the arm of the sofa, I'll get the stuff." He waited until Billy sat on the couch and smiled at him before going to the small kitchen area, behind the island and crouching down. He moved the stuff in the cupboard around, grabbing his first aid kit –customised to fix all kinds of supernatural injuries- and the meat cleaver that sat on top of the box. As he stood, he put the knife in the back of his trousers and pulled his shirt over it. "Right, got it." Again, he forced his self to smile as he moved over to the man.

"There's something I want to show you,"

"Yeah? What's that?" Spencer asked, looking through the box before putting it on the arm.

"I can't tell you that."

Spencer looked at Billy, with a questioning frown. "You're going to surprise me?"

"What? I aren't I allowed to treat you?" Billy asked. He lifted his hand and cupped Spencer's face, his thumb rubbing his cheek.

"I-I guess," Spencer muttered, his cheeks heating up.

"Let's go now," Billy stood up from the couch, knocking the box to the floor and making Spencer move back closer to the wall.

"But I need to change your bandages." Spencer told him, as the older man backed him up against the wall. His right hand slid behind him, wedging itself between the blade's handle and the wall. He looked into Billy's eyes –they were a faded blue, not their usual too blue. . .right now, they were a _dead blue_. "How about we go after?"

Billy grabbed hold of Spencer's face and tilted it backwards, pressing him hard against the wall.

Spencer tightened his grip on the knife, but didn't pull it out. . .he waited to see what the man was going to do, he couldn't help it.

Billy leaned down slowly, staring into Spencer's eyes right until their lips met.

His eyes widened, but after a moment he kissed back. He felt Billy's free hand grip tightly at his hip, holding him in place against the wall. As much as he wanted to keep kissing the ex-con, he knew he shouldn't because this wasn't his Billy. He moved his hips forward and unintentionally let out a moan as their crotches ground together, and pulled out the meat cleaver. . .swinging it at the things neck.

"Haha," The thing disguised as Billy laughed, pulling his mouth from Spencer's.

Spencer squirmed as the things hand tightened around his neck. Crap. He hadn't swung fast enough, the knife had barely touched its neck, doing nothing more than giving it a light scratch. "Where's Billy?"

The thing –or rather the Ghoul- smiled, disturbingly. "Wouldn't you like to know. What gave me away?"

"Everything."

The Ghoul made an angry growling noise before tightening the grip on Spencer's neck. "Be specific."

"Billy doesn't speak like you do –he shortens his words because he's lazy. He's not nice to me. The only people he let's fix him up are me and a man named Bobby." Spencer coughed, starting to feel the effects of the hand on his throat. He caught sight of something behind the Ghoul. "He would never kiss me like that,"

"Maybe not, but he thinks about it." The ghoul smirked.

"And he sure as hell doesn't smile, do you Billy?" And within seconds of the Ghouls smirk fading, blood splattered over Spencer and the wall, and the Ghoul's headless body fell to the floor.

"Next time maybe I should let it eat you, or would y' rather I let it fuck y' first?" Billy said as he kicked the headless copy of him lying on the ground. He looked up when he realised Spence hadn't given him some sort of clever or smart ass retort, and sighed. The kid was completely still and wide-eyed. "Hey," He stepped closer to him, but after getting no response he took hold of his arm and shook him roughly. "Hey!"

Spencer blinked a few times and took hold of Billy's hand, reassuring him he was alright and he could stop shaking him now. "Y-yeah, sorry. I-I-erm, what did you say?"

Billy let out an agitated sigh, but kept hold of the kid's arm. "Go clean up, I'll take care o' this." He said with another kick to the body. Usually Spence helped get rid of the bodies but he knew about his _thing_ with blood, especially when it was on him. So he figured he should give the kid a break.

Spencer blinked again, confused slightly. "Erm, b-but the b-body. . ."

"I said I'll take care of it. Go get a fuckin' shower before I change m' mind." Billy said and pulled Spencer away from the wall, manoeuvring him around the body and shoving him towards the bathroom. "Now go!" He half-smirked as the kid stumbled and muttered, _'Okay, okay,'_, before closing the bathroom door.

He hoped the kid didn't fall like he had with the last blood incident. He shook his head; it wouldn't matter if the kid did fall, he'd be the one to pick him up. Apart from the last time the kid freaked over blood, that Sam guy was always around to calm him down. . .much to Billy's dislike. He clenched his fist at the thought of the younger Winchester.

The sound of the crappy shower starting brought Billy back. He unclenched his fist and moved to the table, putting the blade down. He looked at the dead Ghoul. . .heh, it could have picked someone worse to imitate. Oh well, time to get rid of the body. How many times would he get to bury himself?

* * *

Spencer hurried out of the bathroom, wearing only his boxers and his hair still dripping wet; usually he wouldn't let Billy see him practically naked, it wasn't as if he thought the ex-gang lord would look or anything –he wasn't exactly sure he would mind if the man did-, but with Billy been taller and muscular and stronger and-well, he was just so different, he was almost as tall as Billy, but thin and scrawny –as Billy put it.

But he had just realised something. Something important. Something he should have realised earlier. If the Ghoul had taken Billy's form, then Billy had been bitten. And the real Billy would only let him or Bobby stitch him up. "Billy," He said urgently as he rounded the wall that partially split the room area from the kitchen and the bathroom.

Billy looked away from the TV, catching sight of the kid's appearance. "Kid, ain't I told y' before? If I want y' wet, I'll get y' there m'self." He said with a half smirk.

Spencer gave the man an annoyed frown; he was sure Billy didn't look at him like _that_, but that didn't stop him from saying stupid innuendos –especially ones that were a little lame or didn't really work out. "Why didn't you say anything?" He moved over to him and started looking for the bite, pushing his head every which way checking his neck and face, and then his arms before he started pulling his t-shirt up.

"Hey, what the hell?" Billy snapped, not bothering to try and stop Spencer.

"You were bitten. Why did you let me get a shower? You should have told me!"

Billy gave Spencer a bored, slightly annoyed expression as he leaned back on the bed a little, letting the kid push his top up further. "_You_ should have realised. I mean, I thought you were a genius."

"That's not the point, Billy. We're supposed to be partners –_you're supposed to trust me_."

Billy grabbed Spencer's wrist softly, looking up into his big eyes. "I do trust _you_, kid, y' know that."

Spencer could feel his cheeks heating up and he noticed he was standing in-between the man's legs with one hand holding his t-shirt up and the other pressed against his taut muscled stomach. He'd stood closer to Billy before, but something about the way he was looking at him made it different this time. Made it seem. . .intimate almost. He nodded.

"Well, y' gonna stitch me up or what?" Billy let go of Spencer's arm and slid further onto the bed, before pulling his top off and throwing it to the floor. He noticed how the kid's eyes lingered on him for a moment too long. He wanted to smirk at that. . .but it was a bad idea. He was closer to the kid than he wanted to be, than he had had intentions of been when he'd asked the kid to go with him.

Spencer went to get first aid kit.

"An' get me a beer while y' up."

It wasn't long before Billy was laid on the bed and Spencer was straddling his waist, cleaning the bite.

"I don't understand." Spencer mumbled, looking at the wound on Billy's chest. "What happened? How did a Ghoul as stupid as that one get you?"

"Y' saying I didn't do m' job right?" Billy asked, almost snappishly, watching the kid shake his head. "I don' know. I mean the damn thing had a partner, an' they snuck up on me. After it took the first bite, it started sayin' shit an' I. . ." He sighed, agitated.

"Like what?" Spencer looked up at Billy, curious; what could a Ghoul have said to get under Billy Darley's skin?

Billy stared back at Spencer.

_"Oh, he's got a partner." The Ghoul now disguised as Billy said, smirking happily. "Ooh, it's like that too," It laughed. _

"_Like what? Like what?" The other Ghoul –still wearing some single parent's skin- asked excitedly. _

"_He's got a little fuck buddy. . .oh, wait, no, no, ooh," The Ghoul laughed again as he leaned close to Billy's face. "You _want_ to fuck him don't you? And from the way he looks at you, he wants it too." The Ghoul pulled away as Billy struggled against his holdings harder, trying to get at it. "Heh. He's actually kind of cute, think I'll go fuck him –what do you think? He looks like someone who wants it hard. I wonder if he's a virgin." _

_Billy struggled even harder, the bindings cutting into his skin. He could feel blood as his skin ripped. _

"_I bet he is. Hmm. Lucky me –first I get to fuck him, then I get to eat him." The Ghoul said as he walked towards the door, before flashing a smile at an angry Billy. "This is going to be fun."_

Billy took hold of the kid's hips and pushed him off of him before climbing off the bed. How could he tell him that's what the Ghoul had said? That it wanted to fuck him. . .that_ he_ wanted to fuck him. "'M gettin' a beer."

"I haven't finished yet!"

"I don't care."

Spencer sat up and sighed; what the hell had the Ghoul said?

It was almost ten minutes before Billy came back from the kitchen, holding a half-empty bottle of whiskey.

Spencer frowned. "That's not beer."

"Maybe not, but it taste good."

"It's disgusting." He told the ex-gang lord. "Will you please lay down so I can stich you up, then we can get onto the next case." He looked up at Billy as he took a long drink from the bottle, never taking his eyes off of Spencer.

He waited until Billy was laid back on the bed before he shook his head, annoyed. He climbed onto the man, again straddling his waist.

It wasn't until Spencer had finished stitching the first bite mark that Billy spoke. "How long did it take you t' notice it weren't me?"

"I knew almost straight away."

"How?" Billy asked, watching Spencer intently.

Spencer shrugged. "He just wasn't you. Like you heard me say -he spoke differently, smiled a lot, was almost nice, and a backstreet quack? You'd kill anyone who tried to fix you up. It was even how he stood, I don't know I guess, I could just tell. It must have been a really stupid Ghoul to not even be able to act like the one he was replicating." He said as he cleaned around the second bite mark. "And then of course, he kissed me. So if I hadn't of known before, that was a big enough clue." He chuckled lightly –and even Billy could hear the dejection in his voice- before shifting further back on Billy so he would have enough room to stitch properly. . .and froze as his bum rubbed against the others groin.

Billy acted as though he hadn't noticed the kid's bum pressing down against his now starting to harden cock. Shit, it didn't take much to get him going nowadays. "You think I wouldn't kiss you?"

"I _know _you wouldn't." Spencer said, avoiding looking at Billy's face as his own face heated up even more. Why were they talking about kissing? And why was he sitting on his partner's groin? He had to stop thinking about it, his face was only getting redder which would make it obvious to Billy that he was embarrassed. . .and the fact that he could feel Billy's manhood hardening wasn't helping, despite thinking it was only a reaction to stimulation.

"Oh yeah?" Within a flash, Billy had gripped Spence's hips and flipped them over –the first aid kit cluttering over the bed, Billy's legs in-between the kid's spread wide ones and his arms pinned above his head. The kid's eyes were wide with shock, his lips parted. "And why's that?"

"A-are you kidding? Billy this isn't funny." Spencer told him. "Come on, get off me."

"I'd rather get you off." Billy leaned closer to Spencer, grinding down against him too. "Why wouldn't I kiss y', kid? Tell me, I'd love t' know."

Spencer couldn't help but moan at how Billy's body moved against his. He squirmed under the ex-gang lord, trying to pull his arms free. "Billy, please, this isn't funny."

"'M getting' sick o' repeating m'self,"

Spencer sighed. "I'm not exactly your type, am I?"

"Since y' came with me, have I ever actually gone off with an'one?" Billy asked, and watched Spencer frown as he thought about it. "Exactly. So y' don't even know my type."

"Well, it isn't me, is it?" Spencer said, pulling at his arms almost frantically. "Get off me so I can stitch you up, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Billy stared down at the kid. _'-he wants it too.'_ The Ghouls words rang in his head. Was that why the kid was getting flustered? Did he want to be fucked? He moved back, kneeling in front of Spencer, giving him enough room to sit up. What the fuck was he thinking?

Spencer sat up quickly, keeping his distance from Billy. He watched as the man reached over and grabbed his bottle. He sighed. "That's going to help,"

"Y' say something?"

"I'm going to have to clean the bite again before I stitch it. So lay down." He watched, annoyed, as Billy downed most of the remaining whiskey before laying on his back, watching him closely. Spencer kneeled next to Billy's side to clean the wound. As he did, he wondered what had come over the other Hunter –he knew the man wasn't on his best behaviour or such when he drank whiskey and he liked his innuendos and taunts, but he'd never really touched him before. He shook his head, trying to stop thinking about it. . .and ignore Billy's eyes on him.

* * *

Billy downed the rest of his fourth bottle, dropping it in the bin at the side of the couch. He heard the kid moan lightly, as if he'd heard it but not enough to actually wake him. From where he was sat he could see Spencer clearly, and had been watching him sleep for the past hour. He hadn't even realised he had been until he found himself thinking of curling behind his skinny frame, pulling down the thin black material of his boxers, spreading his cheeks and slipping his thick hard cock-. . .that had been two bottles ago, he was now rock hard and unwilling to take care of it himself. It was Spencer's fault he was in the condition he was. So why shouldn't the kid help out?

Without stopping to think, Billy climbed from the sofa and made his way to the second bed –Spencer's bed. He stood watching as the young Hunter moaned again in his sleep. What was he dreaming about? He didn't care as long it wasn't something bad. . .or Sam Winchester. He hated that inhumanly tall moose.

The thought of Sam. . .of Spencer. . .together. . .pushed him over the edge. He undid his jeans and pushed them down, along with his boxers, stepping out of them. He lifted the bed cover and climbed onto the bed, positioning himself behind the kid. . .loving the way he moaned and pressed back against him. "Spence," Billy's hand slid up the kid's leg, caressing his thigh before slipping around to rub at his dick. He was surprised to find he was hard too. "Spence, wake up."

"Hmm," Spencer moaned sleepily, pressing back against the warm body.

Billy squeezed at Spencer's dick, nuzzling at the side of his neck. "C'mon kid, I got t' know somethin'."

"W-what?" Spencer's voice was filled with sleep, but Billy could hear the arousal there too. He blinked a couple of times as he rolled back against Billy, able to look at him properly.

Billy could see the kid was just starting to realise he wasn't dreaming, that his hand was actually where it was and he had been pressing against his hardness while moaning. He looked into those big brown eyes, the ones he had always had trouble trying not to look at. "Do you want this?" He used his hand on Spencer's cock to push him even closer against his own hard on, making them both moan.

Spencer looked into Billy's too blue eyes. They were the right colour. He was afraid; was Billy been serious? Or was he cruel enough to torment him to these measures? He had two choices: lie. . .or tell the truth and deal with whatever the consequences were. He swallowed thickly. "Y-yes."

And with that, Billy crashed his lips to Spencer's, letting go of the younger's hard dick to take hold of his hips and twist him onto his back before quickly pulling his boxers off, never breaking the kiss.

Spencer wrapped his arm around Billy's neck while his other hand clung to his shoulder. He heard the ex-con groan as he lifted his hips and brushed his weeping cock against his. Gasping, he felt Billy's finger slide into him while his other hand gripped at his hair and pulled his head back, giving him room to kiss and nip at his neck. "Ah, Billy, please,"

Billy pulled his finger out and let go of Spencer's hair, hovering above him. They just stared at each other for a moment. Shit, he'd wanted this for so long. What if he hurt the kid? Would he leave him, go back to Sam and Dean and Castiel? He hadn't exactly been nice to him as it was but this, what if-

"Billy," Spencer whispered, cupping the man's cheek softly.

The look on the kid's face was all he needed –he pushed the tip of his hard cock into Spencer, crashed their lips together and then slammed the rest of his length in.

"Ahh!" Spencer let out against Billy's lips. It hurt, but he didn't care. This was what he wanted. Well, part of what he wanted at least. Part of the reason he had left the boys, Bobby and Cas. . .was because of his attraction to Billy, as well as _the other thing_. He felt Billy push into him harder.

"Stop. . .thinking, kid." He smirked. He watched the kid nod, licking his lips before clinging to his shoulder and arching up against him. His smirk widened. He pulled out faster and slammed back in harder. Fuck, the sounds the kid was making.

Spencer lifted his right leg and hiked it over Billy's waist, pulling him down against him. He could feel Billy's body rubbing against his cock, Billy's cock slipping into him deeper and deeper. He wasn't going to last much longer. "B-Billy, ah, I'm gonna-,"

Billy felt Spencer's seed splash against his abdomen. He smirked, and thrust into him harder, loving the moans he was getting. And after one. . .two. . .three more thrusts, he came with a moan inside of the kid.

He collapsed on top of Spencer, not really noticing he was probably too heavy for him. He could hear Spence breathing deeply. After a couple of minutes, he nuzzled against his neck. "Y' okay?"

Spencer wrapped his arms around the ex-gang lord's neck, not knowing if the older Hunter was going to move away but not wanting to let go either way. "Y-yeah," He could feel Billy shifting slightly, so he tightened his grip.

Billy chuckled against Spencer's neck. "'M just pulling out." He slipped out of the kid, laying beside him with his arm gripping at his waist tightly.

"Billy, erm,"

"Shh, 'm tired."

"O-okay. . ."

Billy pulled Spencer closer to him, kissing him heatedly for a long moment before laying back down.

* * *

Spencer walked out of the bathroom, rubbing the towel at his hair. When he'd woken up, Billy had been in the shower. All kinds of things had gone through his head: had he imagined last night? Dreamt it? Had Billy just been horny? Was Billy going to take the piss today?

But he'd decided to not think about it after too much. . .he would just wait and see what Billy did.

When Billy came out of the bathroom, half dressed, he had looked over to him. . .and then walked away to the kitchen.

That had hurt. A lot.

He swallowed thickly, keeping back tears, got up and hurried to the bathroom. He'd scolded himself for thinking that maybe Billy felt the same as he did. He'd scolded himself for been stupid.

"I packed y' shit, let's get going." Billy said, coming back into the room through the front door.

Yep, things were back to normal. He told himself to get used to it. Things weren't going to change just because they'd slept together, and he should have known that. He vaguely thought about phoning Sam and seeing where he was, but he couldn't do that, if Dean or Cas found out. . .things would more than likely get bad. He nodded and folded the towel before laying it on the table.

Billy watched as the kid put his shoes on. He could see he was hurting, but he wasn't saying anything about it. He wasn't saying anything about last night either. He understood why he hadn't said anything about it, but why wasn't the kid?

He sighed, agitated, and as the kid went to leave the room he grabbed him, pulling him towards him. He watched Spencer's eyes widen. Was he scared? Since when was the kid scared of him? He leaned down and pressed his lips to Spencer's, chastely. When he pulled away he smirked.

Spencer's mouth opened and closed a couple times out of shock before it stayed shut.

"So, where we headed t' now?" Billy asked, pulling the kid out the room and to the car.

Spencer followed behind Billy. "Illinois, looks like a Kitsune." Maybe he hadn't been stupid, maybe some things would always be the same, but some things were going to change.

* * *

The end!

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.

I know the lemon scene isn't brilliant, I don't even think it's good. . .but for some reason I seem to be finding them hard to write lately, which is why my current Destiel fics are all T rated :'( . . .but I supposed writting this at the 2:30 in the morning didn't really help :/ so, if there's any mistakes I missed while checking, that's why. sorry. My other Hunter Chronicles fics will be other pairings -so there will be M rated Destiel, Sabriel, Samcer (Sam/spencer) and more Bilcer (billy/spencer) as well as Calthazar and maybe others.


	2. The Nest

**Title:** The Hunter Chronicles: The Nest

**Series: **The Hunter Chronicles

**Crossover: **Criminal Minds, Death Sentence and Supernatural.

**Pairings/Characters: **Billy X Spencer. Dean X Castiel. Sam. Gabriel. (Mentions only: Ash: SPN. Topher and Bennett: Dollhouse.)

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Slash (maleXmale), Language, Violence, implied situations.

**Summary:** Billy and Spencer end up running into Dean, Sam and Cas while hunting a nest of Vampires. While Dean, Cas and Billy do the hunt. . .Sam and Spencer are attacked. Gabriel learns something he didn't expect.

**Set: **A couple of weeks after 'The Ghoul' (Chap 1)

**Author's note:** Okay, so I know I said I was going to upload them into separate stories, but I think it's better to keep them together in one thing –I think :/ I think I forgot to say that the timelines of the original SPN series are all over the place, so it is AU –but if anything needs explaining, I will do. There's no smut/lemon scenes in this chap –I know :'( -hence the T rating, but there is swearing and mentions/implies of sex –I think- just so you know.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go?" Spencer asked, irritated. This was getting ridiculous.

"What does it sound like I mean?"

He frowned up at the older Hunter. He wasn't sure if he was annoyed or pissed off about Billy's lack of self-preservation. He watched as Billy started to gather his gear –sharp blades, stakes, flash bombs. . .was he stupid? He pushed his hair out of his face with both hands. "Are you _serious_?"

Billy turned to face the kid, who was standing in the middle of the living area –in their current shitty motel room. He could see the kid was on his I'm-smarter-than-you-so-you-need-to-listen-to-me high horse. And that really made him not want to listen. But he could see how Spence was annoyed, angry. . .and above all, worried. But the last thing he wanted was to drag the kid with him into a nest full of Vampires. "What now?"

"Dead. Man's. Blood." Spencer said slowly. "You haven't even got any!"

Billy frowned before looking back at his bed –knifes, blades, stakes, flash bomb. . .huh, he hadn't grabbed the jar from the fridge. "I was gonna get it on m' way out."

"You were not!"

"Will y' stop shouting? Y' doing m' headin'."

"Billy, you're not going into that nest alone."

Billy chuckled. "What, are you gonna stop me?"

Spencer crossed his arms, his annoyed/worried frown still in place. "If I have to."

That made Billy smile; he loved when Spencer tried to be in charge. . .he may be smart, but he wasn't the type to take control, no matter _what_ he was. He left the bed and stood in front of Spencer, smirking down as the kid tried to keep his frown –trying to hide his suspicion. "Y' know it makes me all tingly when y' take charge, kid."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "This isn't a joke, Billy. You aren't going."

"Try an' stop me."

Spencer looked towards the door before looking back at Billy, staring into his too blue eyes –raising the challenge.

Billy looked at the door just as the dead bolt clicked into the locked position. He looked down at the kid, an even but dark look on his face. He was not playing this game. "Y' think a lock's gonna stop me?"

"I'll bring this whole place down, if that what it takes to stop you."

Billy held back the angry noise clawing at his throat. He grabbed Spencer's face and pulled him closer, harshly –he felt the kid's hands grab at his coat to stop him from tripping, and saw the worried look in his big brown eyes. "We're not doing this again."

Spencer swallowed thickly, nervously. "You are not going alone." He watched Billy's angry glare fade as he shook his head and took a step away from him, slowly letting his face go. "That nest has eight Vampires –two Hunters going in is suicide, one is just stupid!"

Billy ran a hand over his head, muttering, "Shut up." He started back towards the bed.

"You know I'm right Billy, you're been stupid!"

Billy spun around. "I said shut up!" He watched the kid jump. He hadn't shouted at him in a while. Fuck. He didn't like been nasty with the kid, but why the fuck wouldn't he listen? Why didn't he understand. . .he wanted him safe! He wanted him hidden!

Spencer's eyes fell to the ex-con's clenched fist. He slowly looked up to his face. "What, are you going to hit me?"

"What?" Billy unclenched his fist and ran his hand over his head, agitated. "No. Don't be stupid. I'd never hit you."

Spencer watched, confused at Billy's sudden soft expression, as he turned to the bed and started packing his gear. Maybe he could guilt his partner into staying rather than going on his suicide mission. "Fifteen."

"What?"

"You hit me when I was fifteen," Spencer clarified.

Billy turned to look at the kid, frowning. "Like hell I did!"

Spencer smiled softly. "You and Dean were arguing, and I tried to stop it. . .just as you went to hit him, you caught me-right in the face."

Billy's frown deepened, remembering. Oh yeah, he remembered that crack pot Rufus making him tag along to Bobby's and the Winchesters' were there, as well as the kid. He'd stayed with the _kids_ as the old guys went out hunting, and it hadn't taken long for Dean to get under his skin –it hadn't really helped that Spencer and Sam had been in the other room, staying away from him. After a five minute shouting match, he'd taken the first swing. . .not noticing the kid had gotten in between them. He'd felt so bad for hurting the kid, but before he could do anything Sam was there pulling Spencer away. He'd even let Dean hit him –because he could have stopped the little twat, he just hadn't wanted to because he'd felt so bad.

He realised that was around the time he started to dislike Sam Winchester. He didn't really start despising the younger brother until he found out he liked to fuck Spencer.

"I forgot about that," He told Spencer. "but I didn't mean to, y' know that."

"I know, but you still hit me."

Billy sighed, agitated. He grabbed the duffle bag and started towards the door. . .that was until Spencer took hold of his arm. He stopped and looked at the kid.

"Don't do this, don't be stupid, _please_ Billy." Spencer all but begged as he stared up at the man.

Billy looked at Spencer. Why did he have to-Why couldn't he just-. He lifted his hand to touch the kid's cheek. It was only a moment later that he swallowed thickly and stepped away, dropping his hand. He moved to the door, unlocking the dead bolt. "I'd never actually hurt you, y' know that, right?"

Spencer opened his mouth to answer, but Billy didn't give him a chance –he left. He let his head fall backwards –what the hell? He pushed his hair back, thinking. What could he do? How could he stop Billy in a way that wouldn't make him angry? He sighed, and hurried to the door. Just as he reached the parking lot, Billy's '69 Ford Mustang was pulling out. "Billy! Wait!" But the car drove out onto the main road. "Damn it!" He huffed and kicked the ground.

"Spence?"

Spencer spun around at the voice. There was no way. "Sam?"

* * *

Billy stalked around the trees, edging closer to the nest. There were two outside, keeping watch. They were going to be the easy ones. The six inside were going to be harder. He hadn't taken a nest down in a while, and the last time he had had help from Ash, Topher and Bennett who had created a weapon of stakes and dead man's blood. This time he was completely alone.

He thought about Spencer. He wondered if the kid had figured out why he never let him out hunting. He'd been told by Bobby and Rufus how smart the kid was long before he'd ever met him, so why was it taking him so long to figure it out?

Fuck. This wasn't good. He needed a clear head while hunting, so the last thing he needed to do was think about Spencer. He had to gank the Vamps outside quickly and quietly, then let off the smoke bombs as a distraction, then take the rest of them out as quickly as possible.

He gripped the blade in his hand tighter, just about to get closer to go for the Vamps. . .when there was a flurry of wings. He groaned, irritated more than anything else. "You have got t' be fuckin' kidding me!"

"I have not said anything yet."

"What?" Billy shook his head at the trench coat clad Angel. "Y' know, never mind, what the fuck are y' doing here?"

"Spencer is worried about you."

"And? You don't even like him."

Castiel stared at Billy for a moment before looking away, and glancing around nonchalantly. "It is not that I don't like him, I just dislike how he is treated by Dean."

Billy huffed a scoff; Dean obviously wasn't there -if the Winchester had been around, the Angel wouldn't have said that. He wasn't sure why, but he seemed to bring out the Angel's truth. He figured maybe he could use it one day, so on the rare occasion he and the Angel talked alone, he listened. Closely. "You're jealous."

Castiel looked back at Billy, not liking what the man had said. He stepped closer and with raised brows in a knowing but even stare, said, "As are you."

Billy glared at the Angel for a long moment before looking over to the nest, the Vamps were switching over. "Are y' here t' help?"

"No." Castiel said simply and waited for Billy to look back at him, an angry look on his face, before pressing two fingers to his forehead. The Angel knew Billy was good at resistance and that was probably why he managed to get out _'Son of a-,'_, before passing out.

* * *

"Thanks," Spencer said to Sam as he sat down on the couch.

"Hey, you're family, and so is Billy." Sam told his younger friend. He could see how worried Spence was, despite how hard he was trying to hide it -he kept looking out of the window, biting at his lip, fidgeting with his hands. He shifted on the couch and took hold of the kid's hands, leaning closer to him and looking into his big eyes. "He'll be fine, Cas 'll get him."

Spencer nodded with a slight smile. "It's good to see you, Sammy."

Sam smiled widely and squeezed at the long fingered hands in his. "It's good to see you too."

"Why didn't he take you with him?" Dean asked as he came out of the bathroom. "I thought you were inseparable, y'know since you left with him."

Sam watched as Spencer let his head fall against the back of the couch, rolling his eyes in an annoyed gesture –his usual way of dealing with Dean. He squeezed at his hands again. "We're not doing this now, dude. Ask Billy when they get back."

"Oh yeah, 'cause that'll end well." Dean wandered off to the kitchen area, going straight to the fridge.

"Ignore him." Sam mumbled. "Billy doesn't let you hunt, does he?"

Spencer lifted his head and stared at Sammy. How did he know? He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Dean as the older brother came into the room, sitting at the table.

"So skipping past Spencer's psycho partner –that nobody really likes-," Dean started, ignoring the glare he got from the kid. "we haven't heard from your little stalker recently." He turned his attention to Sam, a mocking smile.

Spencer titled his head to the side, a curious half-smile on his face. "Stalker?" He watched as Sam looked away from him to Dean and then back again, almost frantically. His friend's mouth was opening and closing. His smile turned knowing. "Ooh, is this Gabriel?"

"What? How do you-Bobby?"

Spencer nodded. "Of course Bobby mentioned the Arch-Angel on your shoulder," He glanced at Dean before looking at Sam, a mischievous smile on his face. "or should I say-,"

Sam knew what Spencer was going to say, and he knew what Dean's reaction would be and he knew he would be the butt of everyone's jokes for the rest of their time together. . .so he shot his hand out and covered the young genius' mouth. "Don't you dare Spencer Reid." He could feel his friend's smile grow wider.

"Aw, Sammy, let him finish."

Spencer laughed with Dean while Sam frowned at him, and for a moment it was like old times again. . .but then there was a flurry of wings.

Spencer shot up from the couch and hurried over to the bed where Castiel laid Billy down. He looked over the man, checking for wounds. He couldn't see any rips to his clothes or any blood. He was okay? He looked at Castiel. "You got him before he got to the nest?"

Castiel nodded before turning to Dean and Sam.

"You're slipping, Billy." Spencer said affectionately as he sat on the edge of the bed, close to the ex-con. Things had to change. He couldn't keep worrying while Billy was out hunting. He was tired of it. He ran his fingers down Billy's arm. "Why wouldn't you listen to me? Just this once."

Sam watched his friend with the unconscious ex-gang lord. . .and shook his head.

* * *

"Y' only sent your damn butt-buddy 'cause y' know I'd gank 'em all!" Billy said loudly, angrily. His irritation was at the short blond Hunter rather than his Angel, he knew the trench coat clad man wouldn't have interfered without been told to by the Winchester.

"You think I couldn't take 'em all?" Dean snapped back, just as angry.

"I know y' can't!"

"Billy, calm down." Spencer looked up at Billy from his place on the couch. The shouting match had been going on for almost twenty minutes now. He wasn't surprised, this was how it always went when Billy and Dean were in the same place for too long –unless they were on a hunt, then they actually worked pretty well together.

"Shut up, Spence."

Spencer felt Sam tense next to him. He sighed. He looked at Sam and shook his head, before turning his attention back to Billy. . .who was now glaring at the younger brother. He sighed again, knowing what was coming next.

"What's a butt-buddy?" Castiel asked, appearing next to Sam with his head tilted to the side in curiosity.

Okay, so that wasn't what he had been expecting. He knew Billy didn't like Sam, he wasn't sure why exactly. . .but he really didn't like him. Usually now was when Billy and Sam would start arguing. He got off the sofa, patting Sammy's shoulder. "You explain to Cas, I'll stop those two."

He stood next to Billy, tugging on his arm –just like he used to do with Dean when he was little and wanted the teen's attention. "Billy, calm down, please? Why don't we all just go?"

"Like hell, you ain't goin'." Billy looked down at Spencer. "I told y' earlier."

"Yeah, but now's there's five of us. So why not?"

"'Cause I said so!"

"I'm not a child, Billy." Spencer snapped, which caught Sam's and Cas' attention. "Despite what you think, I am a Hunter."

"You don't let him hunt? Like at all?" Dean asked, confused. "Why?"

Billy looked at Sam. "He doesn't know?"

Sam sighed and looked at Dean before looking back to the ex-gang lord. "No. It never came up."

"Never came up? What the fuck do y-,"

"What never came up? What the hell are you all on about?" Dean interrupted, annoyed.

"Nothing, they're just having a pissing contest like usual." Spencer snapped, angrily. He knew Billy didn't like Sam and he was mad at Dean. . .but why did he have to bring _that_ up right in front of Dean and Cas? He glared at Billy. "Either team up with them, or go try and take the nest out on your own!" He stormed off -banging his side into the ex-gang lord's as he passed- to the bathroom, slamming the door.

"What the hell was that about?" Dean asked, completely in shock. He couldn't remember ever seeing Spencer that angry. He looked from Sam to Billy, but before he could say anything, the ex-con was gone and shoving the bathroom door open before slamming it. "Sam, what the hell was that?"

* * *

Spencer turned as the door was slammed shut. He frowned deeply at the older Hunter. "What was that? Were you going to tell him!?"

Billy grabbed the kid's face and yanked him closer. "Who do y' think y' talking t' like that?"

The kid shoved at Billy's chest. "Fuck you, Billy! How could you do that to me? You know why he doesn't know, you know he won't understand, you know he'd try to kill me! Why the hell would you tell him!?" He practically yelled; he wasn't quiet but he knew he wasn't loud enough for the boys and the Angel to hear him. He was so angry, so upset. He shoved against the ex-con's chest again, in an attempt to get free of his grip. There was a cracking noise, and out of the corner of his eye he could see the bathroom mirror was cracking.

"Do you really think I'd let him hurt y'?"

Spencer tried to pull out of Billy's grip, but it just tightened. "So you were going to tell him and then kill him? Geez, you're such an asshole! Let go of me."

"Calm the fuck down." Billy snapped, pulling him closer. He knew the kid was angry because he was hurt. But he wasn't in the mood to be shouted at by someone he was trying to keep safe. "I wasn't gonna tell him. It jus' caught me off guard –about you not hunting, I thought he knew that part."

"Yeah, well you were wrong obviously." Spencer snapped. He swallowed at the sound of the mirror cracking further, and looked away from Billy. Tears filled his eyes. "You could have ruined everything. He's going to ask questions now. All you had to do was keep your mouth shut, you couldn't even do that for me. I put up with all your shit, Billy, and you couldn't even keep my secret."

Billy made an angry growling noise before shoving Spencer against the door, pressing against him and glaring at him. "Are you fucking kiddin' me? I do _everything_ for _you_. Don't y' get why I don't let y' hunt? why I keep us away from other Hunters as much as I can? Why I hunt alone, even when I need help?" Spencer stared at Billy, and for a long moment Billy just stared back. . .before leaning in close. "I do it to keep you safe, to keep you hidden –so no one finds out what you are."

Spencer's eyes were wide at Billy's confession. So Billy did care? He frowned. "Don't take the piss, Billy. Let's say you do want to keep me safe, even if I wasn't with you you'd still stay away from every other Hunter and-,"

"Y' think I don't want t' keep y' safe?" Billy asked. "Are y' fucking kidding?"

-Knock- -Knock-

"Spence, what's goin' on? Y' okay?" Sam's voice came through the door.

Spencer watched as Billy growled and his glare deepened. "Why don't you like Sam?" He asked quietly.

Billy took his eyes off the door and looked back at Spencer. He thought about telling the kid the truth, but wouldn't that just make him look like a jealous weakling? He shoved Spencer's head back against the door and tilted it up, before crashing his lips to his. He knew how upset he was, but the kid still kissed him back –he smiled against his lips.

"Sam move," They could hear Dean say before banging on the door. "hey, Darley c'mon, I bet I can kill more o' the Vamps than you."

At that Billy pulled away from Spencer, smirking down at him as he swiped his thumb over his bottom lip. He pulled him away from the door before unlocking it and leaving the bathroom. "Y' on, Winchester."

* * *

"Okay, so first one to kill more than four wins." Dean smirked.

"What are we standin' around for then, let's do this." Billy Smirked.

* * *

"Spence will you please sit down," Sam asked from the couch. His friend had been pacing since his brother and Billy had left.

"Why did we let them go?"

"You know we couldn't stop them."

Spencer stopped pacing and looked at Sam. "I could have."

"Yeah, and then Dean would know your little secret." Sam said. "I thought you didn't want that."

"I'd rather have him trying to kill me then have them killed by Vampires!"

"You think they're going to die? Seriously, Dean and Billy –especially when they're working together?" Sam chuckled. He couldn't see Dean or Billy been taken down by Vampires, not when they were together. . .they were way too competitive. "And anyway, Cas is watching them remember –if things get out of control, he'll step in."

Spencer nodded as he started pacing again. He should have realised that was where Castiel had vanished to. It made sense that Cas would be there watching to keep them –Dean- safe, after all the Angel had a very soft spot for his Hunter. "So, they'll be okay."

"Yeah, they'll be fine, so will you sit down?" Sam watched as his friend smiled a little at him before sitting down next to him and looking out of the window. "Spence, erm, how're you doing?"

Spencer looked at Sam, his big eyes locking with concerned ones. He couldn't look at those eyes for too long, not with that expression –it always hurt when Sammy looked at him like that. It always reminded them of their childhood together, especially when the older boy found out his secret. "I'm fine, Sammy, he's not always like that with me." He muttered as he gazed out the window.

"Are you sure about that?"

He looked at Sam out the corner of his eyes, a slight frown on his face; he had known Sammy so long he was his family and only friend, but he didn't like it when he got on about Billy. It was worse when Sam did it more so than Dean –the older brother did it simply because he just didn't get along well with Billy, but with Sam. . .it was different, there was something more to it. "Yes, I'm sure. You know how he acts when Dean's around, and it's the same how Dean treats Cas in front of Billy –indifferent, not caring, almost."

"Wait, you're saying. . .your relationship with Billy is the same as Dean and Cas'?" Sam's concern turned to one akin to worry and annoyance.

Spencer looked at Sam, his frown deepening. "Yeah, we're sleeping together. Do you have a problem with that?" Sam frowned at the younger Hunter. He sighed. "It's only when he's drunk. So, I guess it is different to Dean and Cas'."

Sam's expression softened. He shook his head, a slight smile on his face. "Actually, that's kind of how Dean and Cas started out." He noticed the questioning look on Spence's face. "For some reason, Cas is like you –can't help but tell me who you're sleeping with."

"That's the first time I've been compared to an Angel,"

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I bet. But. . .he doesn't hurt you, right?"

"Are you asking if I'm in an abusive relationship?" Spencer asked with an amused smile.

"Guess I am."

"No, he doesn't hurt me. You do remember what I'm capable of, right? Now even I'd stand for someone hitting me."

"Yeah, I know. I just worry about you, I mean, I know how Billy can be-," Sam cut off as the motel door was kicked in.

* * *

"Two!"

Dean stumbled back, dodging the Vamps hit. He moved quickly as the Vamp charged at him, dodging his attack again by hurrying to the side and stabbing his knife coated in dead man's blood in to its back. "Three!" He yelled, and grinned as his competitor made a guttural angry noise. . .that he heard from the other side of the room.

Billy started towards the other end of the large den, where Dean was. It was strange, the Vamps hadn't attacked all at once, the five had and the others. . .were hiding? Something grabbed at his coat but before he could be yanked back, he swung his blade, twisting out of its grip and slicing its head off. He watched the body fall to the ground before turning towards Dean. "Thre-behind you!" He watched as the Vampire behind Dean grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him into the far wall.

The Vampire didn't pay him any attention, it was entirely focused on Dean. It walked closer to the blond Hunter, who was struggling to get to his feet. Billy could hear the Vamp saying something about finally been able to get his hands on a Winchester. He stalked closer to the Vamp, raising his blade. . .only for the Vamp to turn quickly and hit him the face, sending him flying back.

"You'll get yours next, Darley." The Vamp smirked before turning his attention back to Dean. . .who was gone. It hurried to where the Hunter had been and looked around frantically.

Billy watched as the Vamp turned to look at him, growling angrily. He started closer to it, only stopping when he noticed the blond Hunter was behind him.

"Hey," Dean shouted.

The Vampire looked at him and then back at Billy, roaring and showing his fangs. They both charged, and swung their blades –both hitting the Vampire's neck, Billy's just below the jaw and Dean's just above the shoulder. The body hit the ground, quickly followed by the head.

"Four." Dean said quickly.

"What? Like hell y' get that one. I hit it first, it's mine!"

"Like hell y' did! It's mine. I win. End of."

"Are y' fuckin' kidding?"

They both stepped closer to each other, angrily. . .but stopped their arguing at the flurry of wings next to them. They both looked to see Cas standing there frowning at them.

"I killed eight, so I win." Cas told them.

"Eight? Cas, what're you talking about? There was only eight in the nest to begin with, you can't have killed any." Dean turned to face him fully, careful not to sound too nice or step any closer –the last thing he needed right now was stick off of Billy.

Castiel looked at his Hunter, annoyed, before turning his attention to Billy. "How many Vampires did you say were in the nest?"

"Eight."

"I have just killed eight outside –you miscounted." Cas told them, looking mildly amused for a short moment. "By a lot."

Dean scoffed, and fondly shook his head at Cas' amusement. "You idiot! And you were gonna take 'em all on!"

Cas looked at Dean, holding his hand up to stop Billy's angry retort. "Dean, you too have miscounted. He said there were eight, only seven have been killed in here."

"Now who's the idiot, idiot."

Dean looked from Cas to Billy, irritated. "Shut up, man."

"It seems two nests have come together. We are missing at least one Vampire." Castiel told them.

"At least?" Billy questioned.

"Seen as you miscounted, we do not know how many the other nest had."

* * *

The dark skinned Vampire slammed his fist into Sam's face, sending him crashing into the wall.

"Sam!" Spencer yelled, trying to free himself from the Vampire's grip. The one holding him grabbed his face and pushed him down onto the bed violently. He kicked at it, trying to get out from under it.

"Boss, this 'ne's cute," The long haired Vampire said, smirking. "'specially when it's scared. I can, right?"

The one that was just stood watching shook its head. "Only if y' quick."

From where Sam was on the floor he could see the Vampire on Spencer was fidgeting with his pants zipper and the kid was tossing and bucking trying to get it off him. The bang to his head must have been harder than he had first thought because it took him a moment to realise what the Vampire was going to do to Spencer. With a burst of fury he was off the ground and across the room –hitting the dark skinned Vamp with enough force to make him stumble backwards. He dodged the one that had been watching and hurried to the bed, stabbing his blood covered knife into its head. He pulled it off of Spencer and yanked him up too. "You okay?" Was all he managed to get out. . .the Vampire that was in charge grabbed him by the neck and threw him.

"Just for that, I think I'll have a go with him now." It said and grabbed Spencer, pulling him close and letting his fangs out.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Sam yelled. "I killed him, fight me. You don't need to hurt him."

The Vampire smirked. "Fair enough. I'll be back for you." He said leaning in close to Spencer, grabbing at his ass before going for Sam.

Spencer watched as the boss got closer to Sammy, and the dark skinned one moved closer to him. He could hear the fight between Sam and the boss –Sam was struggling. . .he must have really hit his head. He jumped as the window smashed and realised Sam had been thrown through it. He looked at the dark skinned Vamp as it grabbed his arm. He frowned and suddenly a line started appearing across its neck, blood spilling out.

He could see the panic and the confusion on its face. . .but it wasn't long before it's head fell to the ground quickly followed by its body. He didn't even notice the blood that splashed on to him.

He hurried to the door, watching as Sam hit the Vamp and scurried to grab his knife from the floor. . .but the Vampire was up quickly and went for him –mouth open wide and fangs out and ready to sink into Sammy. "SAM!" He yelled. . .and the Vampire's head exploded.

It took him a moment before he could move. He hurried to Sam, who was covered in exploded Vampire. "Sammy, Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. . .it just happened."

"Are you kidding? You just saved my ass, Spence." Sam smiled and took hold of Spencer's out stretched hand and got to his feet. He smiled at his worried friend before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.

* * *

Billy shut the car off then hurried out of the car. He practically ran into the motel room when he saw the door wasn't attached anymore, quickly followed by Dean and Cas. The room was trashed. And there was blood, a lot of it. "Spencer!" He yelled and started towards the back part of the room, when Sam came out of the bathroom and stood in front of him.

"Hey Billy," He said quietly.

"What happened? Where's the kid?"

Sam could see the worry on the ex-con's face. Maybe the man wasn't so bad for Spence. "He's in the bathroom, but erm, he had to use his _thing_. . .and two of 'em were going t' rape him." Now he could see the anger in the other's eyes.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked as Billy went to the bathroom.

"'M fine, c'mon, let's get another room –I want to finish washing Vampire off me."

* * *

"Spencer," Billy said, shutting the door. He sighed seeing the kid sat against the bath tub with his head on his knees.

"Billy," Spencer looked up and his eyes widened at the blood covering his partner. "a-are you okay?"

"Wha-? Oh yeah, this ain't mine." He said, gesturing to the blood. He knelt down in front of the kid. "So, erm, the moose said they. . .two of 'em wanted t'. . ."

"They didn't rape me, Billy."

Billy let out a relieved sigh. He nodded, gripping Spencer's knee. "Good, good."

Spencer let a little smile cross his lips. "Yeah, I guess. But. . .erm, Billy, I had to –I used my-I-,"

Billy watched as Spencer started crying. He wrapped his arms around the kid and pulled him close, dragging him into his lap. "It's okay kid, you're safe so it's okay."

* * *

Sam was sat on the bench in the motel parking lot. He'd made Dean get another room for them, anticipating Billy and Spencer would want time alone –in case Billy wanted to break his habit of always been drunk when they had sex. So after about thirty minutes of been in their new room. . .he left, getting the feeling Dean and Cas wanted to be alone. He'd sat on the steps near their room. . .but it was too easy to hear them there.

"Well, look what I found."

Sam sighed, smiling slightly. He looked up from the ground to see Gabriel standing in front of him, smirking playfully. "Hey Gabriel, what's up?"

"Just wondering why you're-ooh, Dean and Cas doing the nasty?"

"Yeah,"

"And what about your geeky little friend?" Gabriel asked, looking over to the room where Spencer and Billy were. "Dean's moans are guttural, and Cas' well he's my brother so I don't like 'em automatically. . .but your geek's, they're kinda cute."

"I know how Spencer moans,"

"Oh yeah,"

He looked up at Gabriel just in time to see the sad, almost hurt look cross his face. He sighed, feeling bad. "So, you remember when you asked me what Spencer's deal was?" He watched as the Trickster nodded and sat down next to him, opening up a chocolate bar. He couldn't help but smile at that. "I can trust you, right?"

Gabriel gave the Hunter a faux hurt expression. "You don't trust me, Sammy?"

Sam sighed, shaking his head. "This isn't something to joke about –it's important, you can't do anything about it and you can't tell anyone. . .especially Dean. So, can I trust you?"

Gabriel looked at Sam, evenly; what could Sammy want hidden from Dean? He was curious. "Of course you can. . .but you already knew that."

Sam wasn't sure why he was going to tell Gabriel the secret he had kept for years –maybe it was because of the hurt look the Trickster had pulled, maybe it was because he was sick of been the only one who knew, or maybe it was just because he liked the other man. "Spencer's deal. . .he's a Cambion –half-Human, half-Demon."

"I know what a Cambion is, Sammy, I prefer the term Anti-Christ." Gabriel told him. He looked towards the room where Dean and. . ._the Cambion_. . .were staying. He had a hundred things going through his mind. . .but the kid was Sam's friend, and that wasn't why he had come to see the tall Human today. He stood up abruptly, smiling down at Sam with his hand out. "Let's go do something."

Sam frowned, confused; after what he had just told him, he didn't have any questions about Spencer? His parents? His _powers_? . . .but for some reason, he stood up, ignoring Gabriel's hand, smiled a little and said, "Sure, why not."

* * *

The End!

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!

I think the next one is going to either be Destiel or Samcer's past :/ not quite sure yet.


End file.
